namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Creation
Beyond the realm of heroes, magic, spells, and dragons, beyond land and cosmos exists a thin layer of energy that surrounds both the Chi Universe and the Astra Universe. This thin layer of energy which binds both universes together in an infinite loop is physically impossible to reach, however scientists have theorized that obtaining the power of Titan might give the ability to venture beyond the realms of Chi and Astra and into the beyond. This layer of energy also known as the beyond is believed to not only be made up of Titan Energy, but to be an entirely separate universe on it's known. Many have dubbed this universe Heaven, The Realm of the Gods, The Source of Creation, and even the Titan Universe. Before the Universes existed, there was an infinite amount of Titan Energy floating in a void like a nebula. This cloud of energy was not three-dimensional, because the element of Space wasn't around to give the perception of dimensions. In this cloud existed a realm, not governed by the eight elements, but rather by a conscious, not living nor dead. This conscious became self aware when it realized that it had no space to occupy, so it created a large space occupied by the fabric of reality. It could not see, so it created Light, but then it was too bright, so it created Dark. Dark colored the space in while Light was used as tiny speckles throughout the cosmos, becomming stars and the sun. The conscious then realized that the stars had nothing to shine on, so it created The World, and other celestial bodies. The stars and the sun lit up the surface of the world, and the conscious created Water, but it was too cold and the oceans would freeze, so the conscious set the sun on Fire. Since the surface was now warm, the ice oceans melted and created liquid water, however it got too hot and the oceans started to boil, and the surface started to melt, so the conscious created the atmosphere, governed by Air, allowing the world to self sustain itself in exact balance. At this point, the Universe was extremely still, and not moving forward, so the conscious created Time so that events could occur in a sequence. The conciousness did not realize it at first, but with every fabric of reality that it created, the opposite was done in a parallel universe. Where cosmos existed in one, land existed in another, making the two universes exact opposites from one another in every way. As the conscious aged, it became more intellegent, and a better craftsman. It began creating the first life, as plants, that required every planetary element in order to survive. Energy was used to fuel the life of these plants, but the conscious soon learned that the plants would use up all of the energy, and release a different kind of energy, which the plants could not eat. In order to prevent the plants from starving, the conscious created other plants to consume this new type of energy and release the initial energy, so that energy could forever be recycled into it's both types. The two types of energy became Chi and Astra, and the two types of plants became known as the Wita and the Nokia. Even with the proper energy to fuel the life of these trees, the conscious soon discovered that they were not immortal, and they began to die after a few years, so he created creatures that would heal them. These first creatures were fueled by the same type of energy as the trees were, and they had the ability to keep the trees living forever, but they themselves were also not immortal, so in order to keep the trees alive forever, they had to reproduce in order for future generations to heal the trees and keep them alive. In order for reproduction, the conscious created two genders. In order for the creatures to be able to reach all the kinds of plants, evolution was made possible so that each kind of creature could reach a specific type of tree. Some evolved long snake like bodies to survive in water, some evolved large wings to fly and survive the wind, some evolved great strength to survive the earth, and the rest evolved hard armored skin to survive the intense heat of fire. These creatures eventually became known as Dragons. When the trees were insured immortality, as long as the dragons would continue to reproduce and heal them, the conscious created itself a body to exist in, made up of not the two life energies found in the universes, but of Titan Energy as the original nebula was. When the body was created, the conscious left the nebula and made the body its home. The remainder of the nebula was much smaller without the consciousness, so it became thin and flat, surrounding both universes like a blanket, but also binding them together and preventing the ability to leave them. The conscious, now in a body became known as Ganieze. Ganieze lived among the trees and the dragons in peace, but he soon learned that since he made a body in one universe, another would be made in its place in the parallel universe, but since his consciousness only filled one body, the other was a blank slate, so he decided to give the other body it's own consciousness and filled it with the dominant energy of that universe. This man became known as Demongo. Ganieze became great friends with Demongo, but Demongo was jealous of Ganieze because he lived off of an energy type that was not natural to either universe. Demongo disliked the feeling of being inferior to Ganieze, so he proposed the idea of creating more, but with an energy type even weaker than him. Ganieze said this was impossible since Chi Energy and Astra energy are equal, and a third type cannot be invented because a fourth would have to be made in order to balance it out. Then Demongo quickly suggested they make beings with Chi or Astra Energy and simply give him Titan Energy too, but Ganiwze quickly shot it down. Ganieze quickly suggested that they create beings with the natural energy types, but bind their energy with some kind of rope, locking them so they will be unable to use them, but the only useable forms of matter at the time were the elements, so the ropes would have to be made of them. These ropes became known as Internal Elements and humans were created with elemental abilities instead of energy abilities. Humans needed life, but Ganieze needed to use the dragons to give life to the trees, so he decided humans would get life from eating and drinking, so other animals were created, and eatable plants for farmings. The first humans were mindless and obediant to Ganieze and Demongo. They led their people to create the first civilizations, but everyone was almost an exact copy of one another, and it was hard to tell them apart, so Ganieze granted humans evolution and gender as he did dragons. Evolution over the years eventually led to humans becomming self aware and intellegent. Houses, farms and stables were built and it was soon discovered that the humans no longer needed the guidance of Ganieze and Demongo, as they were able to sustain life for themselves. Ganieze told Demongo that the humans no longer needed them to give them orders, but they had to be reminded of who set them on their path, so monuments would need to be made. Ganieze led his people to create a church to honor him, but Demongo had his men build a castle, where he would live among his humans and rule over all of them. Ganieze was not fond with Demongo's choice, and prefered to stay behind the scenes and let humans decide for themselves, but Demongo insisted that he was not a god like Ganieze, and therefore he would live among the men of his universe as their leader. Demongo became a cold, cruel, hearless ruler and would kill those who broke his laws. Ganieze became a good overseer, granting those luck and good fortune if they worshipped him, and were noble. Demongo was not satisfied though. He would often remind himself that he was not equal with Ganieze, because Ganieze had Titan Power, and Demogo only had Astra Energy. Demongo became determined to somehow kill Ganieze and steal his power, and become the utimate ruler of all reality. This created an all out rivalry between the two, and they would often appear in the other's world and convince the people to change their ways. Demongo would visit the Chi world and encourage the residents to sin, and Ganieze would appear in the Astra world to encourage nobility and justice. As the years went on, humans became more and more intellegent, and powerful. Many mastered their elemental abilities and became strong warriors. Demongo favored a woman by the name of Maljevian, who was a master of Dark Magic. He fell in love with her, married her, and made her his queen. She eventually to began to feel jealous as her husband had abilities she could never have, due to her internal element. Demongo brought her to the Chi World to show her the other side of the universe, and she slipped away, fleeing to the elemental trees of that world. In the Astra Universe, the four trees that govern a planet are space, time, light, and dark, but the other trees are physically unreachable because they are beyond the planet. In the Chi World, it's reversed, and the fire, water, earth and wind trees are on the surface while the others exist in the cosmos. Knowing this, Maljevian collected branches from the four reachable trees of her universe, and four branches of the trees obtainable in the Chi Universe. With all eight branches, she perfomed a ritual that combined the elements from each, creating a synthetic form of energy strong enough to break her own internal element and give her powers like her husband. When Demongo heard that his wife was now his equal, he rejoyced. Ganieze was surprised by the ritual of removing one's internal element and he became fearful that it would be too easy if one were to travel between both universes, so he seperated them by a layer of enegy opposite to each. The Chi Universe was surrounded by Astra Energy, so anyone with Chi Energy living inside could never pass, and the same and opposite was done to the Astra World. This prevented Demongo from ever again reaching the Chi Universe, it angered him, and he killed every last living person besides his wife in his own universe in a fit of rage. Ganieze knew that Demongo would be persistant in getting into his universe, so he made preparations if it were to ever happen. He decided to appoint Guardians to the elemental trees in case they were to ever be attacked. He made it so only one branch from each tree in both universes could harness the power of the tree, thus creating the Staffs. Their first form retained their branch like shape, but with a glowing gem on top with a color that matched each element to tell them apart form one another. He set out to find proper guardians to defend the life trees of his universe, and eventually came across Nami and Dori, two humans that were brothers, separated at birth but had just reunited fo the first time.